Mountain of Fate
by Artemis2900
Summary: War rages between Lensgar and Glah. King Edward goes out searching for three witches along with his brothers. The witches guard the border to the Dead Land, a place where monsters and nightmares live. Will the brothers find them? Will the witches help?
1. Chapter 1

The war has begun. The Kingdom of Lensgar led by King Edward, against the Kingdom of Glah led by King Aro. The two armies are constantly fighting. King Edward and his two brothers, Jasper and Emmett, have decided to enlist the help of three witches who live on the Mountain. The witches guard the border to the Dead Land, a place where monsters live. The air is unbreathable, the ground is black, and the clouds are red. The Mountain is the last border, the only protection against nightmares and death.

* * *

"We need their help," thundered Edward.

"But brother, think! They are witches," said Emmett.

"No matter! Now, where is that boy," mused the King.

The doors burst open and a page boy came running in, holding a massive gold-encrusted book. He bowed before the King and wordlessly handed it to him.

"Thank you," said Edward as the boy retreated. "Where is that story... aha! Here!"

The King had opened the book and flipped through the pages until he found the "Legend of the Witches". He handed it over to Jasper who started to read.

"On the highest mountain, at the border to the Dead Lans, live three witches. They are the Guardians of the Light and Magic of this world. They keep out Death and the most unspeakable monsters and horrors. No one knows their true appearance, but people say their companions are white wolves. You can hear them howling when the sky is with no moon. Surrounding the Mountain, there is a constant storm. No man that has ever entered came out again. The surrounding land is pure and untouched. The water is crystalline and the air is clear. Towering trees of lush green and bursts of color protect the Sacred Path that leads to their castle. No man hunts in their forest. This perfect world reaches the border to the Dead Land. That world is bare and harsh. Instead of trees there are black stumps. The air is a yellowish mist that covers hides anything. The clouds are blood red and the water is tarnished. People say you can see shadows moving in the distance. Screams and howls of pain echo over the land and sometimes bursts of black smoke appear at the frontier. They say that is when a monster tries to pass and is stopped by the Guardians. No one has ever succeeded in finding the witches who guard over us since the dawn of time."

"Does it say how we find them," asked Emmett.

"No dummy. It doesn't. That's all their is about them," answered Jasper, flipping through the pages.

"We must find them. If we don't, we shall never win this war," groaned Edward.

"We know but -"

The doors were thrown open by the general Garret.

"Sir, I'm sorry to interrupt but we have lost Thannings," he stated in a rush.

"Damn it," yelled a furious Edward, slamming is hand down on the table.

"What are your orders," asked Garret.

"Leave the city. Retreat. Call in the rest of the generals. We shall hold a meeting."

* * *

The wind howled against the Mountain. The moon hung over it like it was looking at whomever was there. At the peek of the desolate Mountain, three figures stood. Their pure white dresses glinted and flowed like water whenever they shifted. Their hair was loose and reached past their hips. On their foreheads rested a crown of what seemed to be pure energy with intricate designs. At their feet stood three white wolves with golden hints in their fur. They were watching the battle raging in the distance in Thannings. Bursts of light and fires illuminated the dark night. Cries of pain mixed themselves with the shouted orders of generals. The women said nothing as they looked upon the horrible sight. As the city fell to King Aro, the middle one said,

"It is time."

* * *

"This is madness," stated general Sam.

"It could work," countered general Chris.

"We must try. Everyone here recognizes it it out last chance," said general Alex.

The arguing continued until Edward yelled, "Enough!"

"This must be done," he continued. "We cannot win the war by ourselves. Yes, they may reject us. Yes, they may kill us. Yes, we may fail. But we shall die by the hands of the most powerful beings on this Earth. Then and only they we shall have tried everything. But we are not dead yet. Who is with me!"

The answering yell of the generals bought a smile to the brothers faces.

"It is decided then," stated Jasper.

"Assemble the troops," continued Emmett.

"We ride tomorrow," finished Edward.

* * *

The sound of the marching feet echoed over the fields. All 90,000 men in Lensgar were heading to war. A letter had been sent to King Aro stating that the final battle would take place in front of the Mountain. It was agreed too. Both Kingdoms have pulled out their men from the other cities and battles to confront themselves in this war. It is the decisive battle. The one that decides the future for both Lensgar and Glah. The surviving King will be the ruler of both lands.

"Do you know how many men Aro has," asked general Elezar.

"Yes," answered general Alistar. "120,000 men."

"They beat us," noted Alex.

"It will not matter when we have the help we want," stated Edward confidently.

"I hope they help cuz we are gonna need it," muttered Jasper.


	2. Chapter 2

The houses were on fire, and Sam, along with his gang, was questioning the inn owner.

"They have never visited this village," stammered the man.

"Do you know someone that knows how they look or where they go when they come down from The Mountain?" questioned Jacob.

"N-No sir," answered the owner. "Maybe you could go to The Mountain and call for them. You know, follow the Sacred Path and go to their castle."

"Ugh… Just drop him," sighed Sam. Paul and Embry allowed the old man to fall in a chair.

"So what do we do now," asked Seth.

"We catch up with the King and inform him about what we know," answered Sam.

"Which is what," said Brady, looking totally confused.

"Yeesh man. Where have you been all this time," laughed Colin.

"That's not a-," Brady started to argue.

"Oh shut up and let's go," laughed Jared.

"Sir, they have sighted you men. Shall we let them through," a sentinel asked.

"Yes, let them pass," answered Jasper.

The tent flap moved aside as the men entered the tent.

"Did you find anything," asked Edward.

"Good to see you to," laughed Sam.

"Yeah, yeah. But seriously, how did it go," he answered.

"We didn't find anything useful. It really looks like they never come down from up there," sighed Sam.

"Are you sure they even exist," muttered Embry.

Jacob threw him a look which impersonated the saying "if looks could kill".

"Yes they do," yelled Emmett, sounding like a little kid.

"Ok. What we mean is that the old inn owner said to follow the Sacred Path and reach The Mountain and not to go into the storm," Seth tried to explain.

"We already knew that," sighed Jasper.

"But did you know that they have powers," asked Paul.

"What do you mean by powers," exclaimed Edward.

"No idea. But that's what the old man said," answered Jared.

"You didn't kill them, did you," said Emmett.

"No! We are not cold blooded killers," yelled Colin, sounding offended.

"Is the storm as strong as always," asked Brady.

"It seems to have grown. We go looking for them before the final battle," answered Jasper.

"Ok, sounds great. So, who is going," mused Quil.

"We are, and you guys too," said Emmett in a "duh" tone.

"WAIT! WHAT?" yelled the group.

"We need guards, and it's already been decided," Edward declared.

Sam and his boys looked at each other with shock, but Sam just shrugged his shoulders.

The wind was howling around the mountain, and three women were conversing. They had looks of displeasure and worry on their faces as they looked at the ball of energy floating. Portrayed in this ball of energy, there was the image of a king and men discussing, and priests were chanting. The voices echoed through as they listened to their conversation. From the center of the room, where the priests were chanting a ball of smoke appeared. From the depths of the smoke, and two demons emerged. The king and his men who were present looked exuberant, and they started to clap. The brown haired woman waved her hand and the ball of energy disappeared.

"This is getting too far. They are now evoking demons on this side of the Mountain as well. They will destroy this side of the planet as well. King Edward and his brothers must complete their destinies. They must fight!" she exclaimed.

"(Greek or Latin way of saying energy, or VIRTUS) show me King Edward", said the blond woman.

The ball of energy reappeared, and an image of King Edward with his brothers and Sam and his warriors appered.

"At least they are making progress," mutter the black haired woman.

"But not fast enough Alice," sighed the brown haired girl. "If this goes on, the whole timing could go off. And mother is getting restless. She's starting to awaken. If she does, and commands us to destroy this world, we must, as much as we love humans."

"Bella, there must be something we can do to speed things up," Alice cried out.

"Maybe, but mortals are hard to convince," said the blond haired woman.

"We can still try Rose," mused Bella.

The three girls stepped closer to each other and knelt down. They all grabbed each other's wrists and closed their eyes.

"Let the energy flow for this is our bond." They chanted this over and over again out loud, as they pictured in their heads a golden powdery line that pulled Edward, Jasper and Emmett toward the path that led to their castle in the Mountain. Energy started to be seen surrounding them as silver threads that flowed through their veins. Then the threads faded.

"It's done. We did the best we could. Now it's up to them," said Bella.

The horns blared, announcing the departure of the King. Edward, his brothers, Sam and the gang were all on horseback, heading toward the forest.

A soldier cried out, "Farewell my King!"

Edward raised his hand in response as the soldiers observing them all started to yell and cheer "Farewell!"

"I really hope we find them," muttered General Alex.

"We will," stated Jasper confidently.


End file.
